The Raise of the Raze: Chapter 25
Josh's P.O.V Global shook me awake, and when I looked up, I saw the two titans that kidnapped the 4 gods and me and Annabeth. We were still in the arctic circle. We faced the two titan that had kidnapped us, and we got ready for battle. "Well well well..." Theia mused. "What do we have here..." Annabeth glared at them. "Why do you want a war with the gods?" She asked. "Well... We just want to take over a portion of the gods throne, that's all." Krios claimed. Then they charged. Just as we were about to charge, they grabbed us and disappeared in the mist. When we came around, we were standing right at the bottom of Mount Othyrs. Krios and Theia stood in front of us. "Now here's a better fight arena for all of us..." Krios stated. Then they charged. We drew our weapons. Global drew her Swiss Army Knife and it turned into a celestial bronze sword. I fought Krios. He is a little hard to beat, but I was able to outmaneuver him. He swung sideways, and I dodged and allowed it to miss by a hair's breadth (I had a knack for that), then I stabbed my sword into the back of his thigh. He yelled in pain and tried to hit me but I was way too fast. I saw Annabeth and Global fighting with Theia. I got to admit she is fast, and as Theia about to grab Annabeth's hand, Global quickly turned her weapon into a powerful whip and caught Theia in her chest. She screamed in pain, and golden ichor came out of her chest. Just then, I saw Krios is about to thrust his blade to my chest, but luckily I deflected, twisted his sword and his sword came clattering away in the dirt. Krios vanished and that left with Theia. Our attention is on Theia now. She appears to be not giving up. They are doing good with dodging Theia's attacks. Just then, Theia lunged at Annabeth, grabbed her by her waist and disappeared. "ANNABETH!!!!" We all screamed. Just then, Hippolyta sensed something. Hippolyta's P.O.V I closed my eyes and looked for Annabeth. There she was. She just appeared with Theia, and Theia is dragging Annabeth under the sky. Krios is holding the sky now. Theia pushed Annabeth under the sky, and as Annabeth tried to get away, Krios dropped the weight of the heavens onto her back. "HELP ME!!!" Annabeth pleaded. Josh's P.O.V I tapped Hippolyta's shoulder, and her expression grimmed. "Annabeth has...." Before she could finish, Theia appeared behind me, grabbed all of us and disappeared in the mist. When the mist cleared, We were back in the arctic circle. I made an orb of light that is just enough to warm Heart up and placed it in Heart's pouch. I can tell that the orb is just 47 degrees celsius and has a lifespan of 3 days "Thanks." Heart told me, because she is feeling warm now. Just then, my head started to swirl. I thought about what I had done. An orb that warms Heart, and it lasts for about 3 days. Oh no! What had I done? This is not the time to do something like that. My head began to swirl more intensely. After a while, my knees buckled, and everything went black. Category:The Raise of the Raze Category:Chapter Page